Cherry Boom Boom
by ForeverStrawberryandBanana
Summary: What would happen if Chuck got to pick your Halloween Costume for Serena's Costume Party? Would you be afraid? Blair should be for hers involves Lace. And what do Blair and Serena discover in their many adventures? Chuck,Blair,Serena,&Upper east siders
1. Red lace and the Thing

**Cherry Boom Boom**

By ForeverStrawberryandBanana

Chapter One – Red lace and the Thing

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own the Gossip Girl Series or television show. The series are written by Cecily von Ziegesar, we only make mere Fan Fiction. *****Mainly 'based' off of the Television series, Gossip Girl (season two). *****

Rated **T**: Mature purposes/ adult themes and minor language

_Author Notes and Thanks are at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Cherry Boom Boom, **Red lace and the Thing

The end of yet another day of school, and Chuck Bass was watching Blair walk away with his new step sister. Earlier that day they had picked names for who would pick out whose costume for the party, Serena was throwing at their house. As the two girls got into the limo, Chuck came from the shadows, besides he couldn't stay there forever. He had an appointment to get to for a certain someone's costume.

Chuck arrived to his destination and as he entered the store was suddenly indulged by pink and lace. This wasn't an unpleasant moment, as he thought about who he would soon see in one of those numbers.

Just the thought of it brought a smirk to his face. A woman with an interested smile on her face came over to Chuck. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I am Chuck, Chuck Bass. I would like to have a look at some of your wares." The woman quirked an eyebrow at Chuck, "This way Mr. Bass." He was shown some things so lacy that there was barley any material to items that were very conservative.

He had to of course think rationally, over his mind. That Humphrey guy was going to be there and Nate, so he couldn't have anything to revealing. Humphrey would be sure to get an eyeful.

Scowling at the thought, Chuck started choosing more of the semi-revealing "out-fits". He was stuck between a Cherry Red lace and an Onyx satin lingerie. The sales woman said she would gladly try them on for him, if it would help him reach a decision. Chuck deliberated it but decided against it, this was for Blair.

He intended that she was the only who would be wearing the outfit. She looked quite depressed by his answer but moved on anyway. Chuck then decided on one, and bought it for his costume for Blair.

The expression on her face when she would see what she was going to have to wear was going to be priceless, Chuck thought. But it would be even better when he got to see her in it.

On the way back to the house, the limo was coming up to a jeweler store. He had the driver stop. Chuck went in and scanned the area for anything worth Blair's time. Then it landed in his vision. The intricate bracelet, it was a ruby bracelet, with a diamond in between each of the ruby patterns. Chuck knew he had to get this for Blair and nothing else.

He was on his way back to the limo, and was almost there, when a familiar voice called out to him. He turned to find Nate behind him.

"Hey. I got Jenny for the costume picking. I have no clue what to get her though. Any tips?"

Chuck responded, "How about a personal stripper? She'd have no choice but to wear the outfit."

Nate rolled his eyes at Chuck. "That would be more in your category. Like if you got Blair, she would not be in a good position if you had her, who _do_ you have by the way?"

"Oh, you know someone," Chuck said calmly, as he hid the jeweler's box, that he had gotten Blair's name subscribed onto, behind his back.

"Well I got to go find something for Jenny's costume." Nate said as he started walking away.

"See you at the party tomorrow," Chuck stated as the continued for the limo.

When Chuck finally arrived at the house, and got in, he felt his Blair radar get turned on. He followed the direction his body was being attracted to, which was strangely toward his room. As he opened his door, he came to a view of Blair and Serena on his floor, while squinting at _something_.

* * *

Blair was relieved and discouraged at the same time. Relieved for the limo wouldn't ruin her hair like any other vehicle. There was discourage and sorrow for Chuck wasn't ridding with them. Blair hoped Chuck would ride home back to their home, since after all Chuck was Serena's step-brother. But no, Chuck had an appointment.

Serena sat beside Blair in the sleek black limo. Serena looked out of the tinted window to see them only pass tall skyscrapers and boutiques. Anxiety rushed over Serena's tall body. She couldn't wait for tonight. A fun filled night with her best friend.

Blair couldn't decided what seemed to be better, the fact that she would be sleeping in the same house as that mother chucker or spending the night with her best friend. In fact she decided all together, this was her and Serena's night. Chuck Bass wasn't going to interfere, no matter how taunting he maybe.

The limo stopped in front of Imperial Pearls Boutique. "Come on Blair," shouted Serena, who was outside of the limo already. Blair came out of her thoughts and simply replied, "Coming."

The boutique was the cutest they have ever seen. On each side of the door were two tall rectangle windows. Long and elegant windows displayed the most vintage outfits. "Those mannequins are stylish," commented Blair as they stepped into the store. Blair didn't question Serena on why they were stopping to shop. Who would argue on shopping? No one thought Blair.

Serena thought this was the perfect beginning for their night. Both of them needed some more stylish outfits, at least for tonight. She came across a beige blouse and picked it up. Then she spotted a vintage wrapped dress. Serena couldn't resist. She caught Blair eyeing 1926 evening dress. The dress was black with blue and gold designs.

"Hideous, that's something Chuck would wear," shrieked Blair as she touched a 1920's inspired coat. The material was unlike anything in these ages.

Serena laughed at Blair comment. "I don't think Chuck would even consider that."

"Excellent. It would be perfect for Vanessa."

Both girls bought their items, after they tried them both on. Giggles were heard in the dressing room as they tried on their outfits. Each laughed harder as they tried on more vintage ware, until they finally came across their must haves.

The limo was waiting for them, as they walked out of the boutique. "That was a great start to our fun evening," Serena said. Blair smiled and nodded in agreement with two bags grasped in her hands.

"What costume are you planning for Vanessa?"

"It is so hard, I can't find a Vanessa costumes. They seem to not be selling any. One of a kind I guess," sighed Blair.

Finally they came across Serena's house. They walked through the lobby as the door man opened the glass doors. They got in the elevator with Blair's overnight bag and their newly bought clothes.

Blair and Serena went straight toward her room. They placed their bags down onto her bed. Before they decided to do anything Blair said, "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Okay B," replied Serena.

"Be back soon," responded Blair, as she left Serena's room.

While she was on her way to the bathroom, Blair came across the fortress that belonged to the cunning Chuck Bass. She passed it with just a little curiosity. Blair pursued onward toward the bathroom, until she couldn't resist. Blair only stepped a couple of steps before she walked back and took at glimpse between the open door. I've simply lost my way thought Blair, the perfect excuse.

She pushed the door open with her right hand. The room was dark and had the smell of Bass. Her head turned looking around to see if he happened to be alone in the dark. She was completely alone in his room. Blair in Chuck's room was just like a stalker in a movie star's trailer.

Near the door, she turned on the light. The room lit up, along with Blair's brown eyes. As she was walking she noticed a bizarre thing on the carpet. She couldn't guess what it could be. Thoughts ran through her head about what exactly it could be. She laid down to examined it. Taking in a better look she grabbed a random pen off his desk.

Flipping the thing over and over again with the black pen, she still couldn't guess what it could possibly be. Blair stopped flipping and started poking it with the pen.

As she was beginning to take an even closer look she heard a familiar voice.

"Blair where are you?"

"Oh no," gasped Blair.

Serena opened the door and dared to proceed. Serena didn't notice anything unfamiliar. Then again she had never dared to come into the liar of Chuck. As she walked farther she stumbled across something hard.

She landed on her face and looked over to see what could have caused her to fall. There it was, Blair lying on her stomach glaring at the carpet.

"Blair?"

"Look at this Serena!"

"What? The carpet?"

"Seriously, there is like this um I don't know what you call it, but this thing."

"Chuck must love you for your looks, for your intelligence leaves quite a bit to be desired."

Serena joined Blair and stared at the thing. Serena too had never seen this before. Just like Blair did before, she started to poke at it with the end of the pen.

"It looks like a leaf," said Blair.

"I was thinking more like dung," commented Serena.

"You're suggesting Chuck poops in his room?"

"You never know what is going on in his head," Serena said. "Well whatever it is we should be getting out of his room before he comes home."

They were giving a one last squint at the thing. When they heard the door open and turned to see the one and only Chuck standing in the doorway.

* * *

Thank You:

Lady Gaga, for the title of our story, without her we wouldn't have a title. Also her songs Boys Boys Boys and Starstruck for making the writing experience more enjoyable! I suggest buying her album, its fantastic!)

To our Readers, for taking their time to actually read our story and hopefully our future stories and chapters to come.

A/N:

If you didn't know, we take experiences of what did together as friends and turn them into Serena and Blair stories. The carpet thing actually happened in real life, obviously in a different manner, but close to how we described it. (I would love feedback about our 'voices'/ writing styles. I'm so self conscious about mine.) -**S**

_**Check back soon, for more of our stories/chapters or for quicker purposes subscribe to us. Feedback/ Reviews are much appreciated and are welcomed, they will really help us improve our stories/ chapters.**_

* * *


	2. Is there enough peanut oil?

**Cherry BOOM BOOM**

By _ForeverStrawberryandBanana_

Chapter Twp – Is there enough peanut oil?

Disclaimer: We do not own the Gossip Girl Series or television show. The series are written by Cecily von Ziegesar, we only make mere Fan Fiction. *****Mainly 'based' off of the Television series, Gossip Girl (season two). *****

Rated **T**: Mature purposes/ adult themes and minor language

_Author Notes and Thanks are at the end of the chapter._

*Before Reader, I would suggest that you would start at the beginning with Chapter One, Red lace and the Thing. You may understand this chapter without the prior knowledge.*

**Cherry BOOM BOOM,**Is there enough peanut oil?

**Saturday,** 5:54 _pm_

"It's so fatty and I shouldn't, but I must," sighed Serena as she scrapped the fatty remains. "It's too good to resist." Serena picked at the pieces that were on her napkin that Blair scrapped off the pan. Blair with a spatula in her grasp, tried with all her might to tear the fatty leftovers off the stainless steal pan and onto Serena's napkin. Blair tried to resist the temptation Serena already fell for.

**Earlier Saturday,** 10:12 _am_

Blair woke up to the hustling sounds of yellow taxi's honks. Both Serena and Blair couldn't adjust to the daylight. Serena's head was spinning from all the commotion of last night. No drinks were in her system, but the ringing of Blair's and Eric's singing was giving her headaches beyond any hangovers.

Blair couldn't stop thinking about Serena's so called singing. There were memorable moments Blair couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried. "That was an odd night," she said as she rose from the extra bed. "I can't believe I played Rock band." Serena sat up in her bed and looked down at Blair. "Me too, I was convinced you wouldn't want to play."

"It was fun after I got the hang of the Bass," laughed Blair. Call it sentimental, but Blair blushed at the thought of Bass. She knew they weren't even pronounced the same but even the same spelling gave her giggles and love bugs rushing over her body. Blair hardly saw Chuck last night. Only one encounter when he was acting stranger then he normal did.

Serena remembered Eric's voice singing Roxanne from The Police. Both Serena and Blair thought it was a disturbing and amusing song. "Roxanne," laughed Serena. Blair looked up at Serena and smiled at the memory. "You don't have to put on the red light," echoed Blair.

Serena said, "Eric was so hilarious last night."

"Especially the part where Eric got crazed with animal songs," chuckled Blair. "First it was Eye of the Tiger then Hungry like the wolf. All animal related songs."

"I know," agreed Serena.

Both got tired of discussing last night from exhaustion even though many thoughts were rushing through their minds. Serena suggested, "Maybe some food?"

Blair nodded, so both headed down the stairs to an already made breakfast. Lox, cappers, onions, and tomatoes were sitting on the table. There were big glasses of no plump orange juice already filled. "They must have known," smiled Serena.

Blair gave off a smile and sat down. "Where is Bass anyways?" Blair couldn't conceal her grin. She wasn't patient either to know the answer. Blair hadn't seen the mother-chucker in a long time since the incident with the thing in Chuck's room. No matter how much Blair didn't want to think of Chuck, she couldn't. Blair thought why must I be so weak, as she took a bit of her lox bangle. "Probably dropped dead from drinking."

Blair knew deep down Serena was trying to make a joke, but Blair had emotions for Chuck and had no time for these foolish assumptions. She tightened her jaw and before she could respond Serena interrupted her. "No, he probably checked into The Palace late last night after a hard night of drinking."

"He went drinking?" Blair's eyebrow rose.

"Who knows what he does in his spare time. Certainly I don't know nor do I have any interest," she said. "I doubt he didn't go drinking, for that's the usual Friday nights for him."

Blair tried to image the time he would go off drinking last night. She couldn't remember him ever leaving the apartment. In fact she knew he didn't leave. Eric, Serena and herself played Rock band in the living room which had straight access to the elevator. All night she didn't see one person come in or out.

"Hey girls," Eric said as he approached both of them eating. Blair sipped her orange juice and greeted Eric with a smile. Serena also greeted her brother.

Eric added, "That was some night. Wasn't it?"

"Surely was. Feels like a hangover from all the music and commotion last night," confessed Serena.

"Wow it must have been severe then if Serena thinks hangovers are less painful," teased Blair.

Blair hopped she would see Chuck walk down the stairs and join them for a quick breakfast before he would go off doing what he does best, which was unknown. Of course none of this happened. Blair and Serena got up from their seats and headed into her bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Blair and Serena didn't do anything too terribly unpredictable. The day shopping at the finest uptown boutiques and lunch at a Bistro was typical. But after lunch, Blair got this bugging erg to find and compete Vanessa's Halloween costume. All Blair had was an ugly jacket which wouldn't go necessarily with anything.

After all the shops Blair traveled too in New York she couldn't find anything. Blair then decided to drag Serena to Brooklyn for some clothes more Vanessa style. Serena and Blair came up to an old warehouse filled with old clothing.

A salesclerk came up to Blair. She had blonde hair and simple hazel eyes. Nothing special about her, for she wore a grey tee-shirt, old blue jeans, and her red worker's vest. "Maybe I help you?" Blair searched with her chocolate brown eyes for anything she could embarrass Vanessa with. "I need a scary Halloween costume."

"Okay miss," she said as she led Blair to the back of the store. "Here are our newest scariest costumes we've just received." The sales clerk pointed at a clown suit and mask.

Blair didn't even have to examine the clothing to know it wasn't what she was looking for. She then asked, "Do you have any last fall's Dior apparel?" The sales clerk looked at Blair as if she was insane. Blair knew her request wasn't too much to ask for. "Well do you have any out of season clothing or what?"

"I'm sorry miss, but this is Brooklyn's Outfitters."

Serena whispered in Blair's ear, "Blair let's go. Brooklyn's Outfitter won't have anything you'll be searching for. They would be lucky enough to receive last year's Kohl's racks."

"Well then," muttered Blair.

Serena overshadowed Blair's voice. "Thank you for your assistance, but I'm afraid we don't see anything."

They both left the store and Blair started to moan. "The Halloween bash is in less of a week and I haven't found an outfit yet for Vanessa. I can't simply let her wear anything decent."

"I know Blair; it would be such a crime," snickered Serena.

"A crime of niceness," corrected Blair.

"It's such a crime to be nice Blair," exaggerated Serena.

Blair just simply rolled her eyes.

**Later Saturday,** 6:58 _pm_

There was no food served tonight. Blair and Serena were forced to make themselves a meal instead. So Blair looked in the fridge for something manageable to prepare. Of course she spied nothing that she believed would be capable to make. Not once had she had to make dinner for herself.

Serena began looking in the freezer. She searched until she came across a box of pot stickers. She looked at the back of the cardboard slit and read the directions. They were simple enough to follow thought Serena as she placed it down on the counter. Blair peaked over Serena's shoulder to look at the directions.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I think we can make them, just maybe," said Serena.

"Let's just hope we don't poison ourselves."

"We won't they are frozen anyways," Serena implied.

"We're so bad at cooking who knows what we could screw up."

Serena reached for the biggest pan and started to set up the kitchen. "Peanut oil," suggested Blair. "You need peanut oil."

Serena looked at her puzzled. "Peanut oil?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Yes peanut oil."

Serena listened and took out the container of peanut oil.

Blair took the wheel and started to pour the peanut oil in the pan.

"Blair! I think you've poured enough peanut oil," Serena screamed.

"Psh, I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said as she screwed on the cap to the peanut oil bottle. "The directions said to pour peanut oil."

"I know I can read, but I don't think they meant that much."

"Doesn't matter now," Blair stated as she opened the package of a dozen pot stickers. Blair neatly arranged the twelve pot stickers in the stainless steal pan. "We're not draining the pan. Besides I've already readied the food."

Serena rolled her eyes and sat down at the island stool.

Blair waited by Serena until she realized something. "Uh the timer."

"This whole time we didn't know how long it's been cooking?"

Blair concealed a grin, "Yup." Quickly Blair estimated how long she had let the pot stickers sit and subtracted that from the time that was required. Then she punched in the time in the microwave.

Serena asked, "Should we check on the food?"

Blair nodded. They both headed towards the stove where the pan shook a little with steam coming out of the top. The lid was moving and shaking. Both of them didn't know what to do. "Do we touch it?"

Blair grabbed an oven mitt and motioned Serena to do the same.

"Go take off the lid," commanded Blair.

Serena did as she was told and took off the boiling lid as she inched one step closer to the stove. Then Blair slowly came up to the pan that was boiling. She took a metal spatula and started to flip the pot stickers.

They were giving Blair a hard time. They kept on sticking to the pan, so Blair was unable to flip them over to make all sides golden brown. "Why are they so sticky?"

Serena laughed. "Maybe because they are pot stickers. They stick to the pot."

Blair looked at Serena giving her a glare. "Well I guess I'll have to add more oil."

Serena's eyes opened. "Not anymore."

"Yes. Cyrus said peanut oil works miracles with food."

"But we already poured a half a bottle in already."

"Don't be silly Serena. It will prevent more sticking. Trust me on this," Blair said as she poured more peanut oil over the pot stickers.

After they were done, Blair and Serena adventured over to the pan. Serena took off the lid and stood close to the stove. Blair took the handle with her oven mitt and started to scrap off the pot stickers off the pan.

Blair had to scrap hard to get the pot stickers off onto the plate. Some bottoms stuck to the pan while some came off. They both ate laughing at their meal. Man were some crispy and others hardly cooked.

At the end they were coming back to the pan. They saw the bits of leftovers and Serena couldn't resist. "Gross," commented Blair as she saw the fatty remains. "The peanut oil contains so much fat." Serena ignored her and stared at the crusty greasy remains.

"It's so fatty and I shouldn't, but I must," sighed Serena as she scrapped the fatty remains. "It's too good to resist." Serena picked at the pieces that were on her napkin that Blair scrapped off the pan. Blair with a spatula in her grasp, tried with all her might to tear the fatty leftovers off the stainless steal pan and onto Serena's napkin.

Blair tried to resist the temptation Serena already fell for.

Blair sighed and started giving her friend some of the leftovers. More like scraps off the pot stickers that got drenched in peanut oil. Blair had to resist the fatty grease, but in the end couldn't resist.

Blair found herself feeling greasy inside, but with pleasure. It was enjoyment when she felt the crispy noodle on her tongue, then her pearly whites munching on the remains that were drenched in peanut oil.

"It is gross but I can't stop eating it," confessed Blair as she scrapped off more.

Serena smiled. "I know. We've created a wonderful side snack."

Both went away eating the remainder of the noodle that came off the pot stickers and were left to sink in the peanut oil. They both stood by the stove eating away. Blair eyed around her to make sure no one especially Chuck Bass was watching her gorge down greasy leftovers.

Blair didn't see anyone that was in near distance to her. In fact she didn't see Bass at all today. Blair wondered where he could be. Was he seeing another girl? Blair had no idea what could be going on in the twisted mind of Chuck.

Serena was eating away as Blair walked away.

"I'm going to check up on something," Blair told Serena. It wasn't a total lie. She was going to check up on Chuck.

Blair headed up stairs to the room she was lying down in last night staring at the thing. No one seamed to be in the room. She couldn't bare to get out, but she had to if she wanted to find where Chuck appeared to be hiding.

Blair searched the entire bedroom and even the bathroom for Chuck. There was no where Blair didn't search. When Blair couldn't find Chuck she just walked back to Serena all sad inside.

As Blair was on her way down to Serena she came pass one of the Bass's maids. Then it hit her, where was Dorinda. Dorinda had came with her to Serena's sleepover. "You wouldn't by the chance know where Dorinda is?"

"Miss Blair. I saw her heading in the laudry room. You could check there."

The maid went up the stairs and Blair headed for the laundry room. When Blair arrived no one was in sight. Then she heard something in the closet.

When she opened the door she found Chuck and Dorinda in a closet, in the middle of scattered cleaning supplies with Chuck on Dorinda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday.

As Blair and Serena were nowhere to be seen Chuck found it safe to come out of his room. With Blair's goodie bag of course. He contemplated places to put the gift. Under the staircase, in volts, no no one of these would work.

Then the thought struck him- in the laundry closet! Blair wouldn't go into the urchin's room. Chuck started on his way to the said closet. Coincidentally Serena, Blair, and Eric were walking by that moment. "What are you planning with that snark face on Bass?" Blair remarked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Waldorf," Chuck remarked.

All he got to see was Serena rolling her eyes before he was out of view.

Chuck arrived at the closet and tried to open it. It was jammed. "Damn door, open up," Chuck muttered. He pulled and yank at the door until it made that creaky pull door noise that doors make after they were stuck.

He slid into the closet and closed the door behind him. Picking out the perfect spot he craftily hid the bag so the maid couldn't get it or if by some off chance Blair looked here she couldn't find it here.

Satisfied Chuck turned to open the door and leave. But as faith would have it, it wouldn't budge. Chuck Bass was stuck in a lock closet with a hidden gift and lots of cleaning supplies.

Saturday

After spending the night in the cursed closet due to failed attempts of opening it Chuck thought this is ridiculous how am I Chuck Bass locked in a closet? Chuck Bass doesn't get locked in closets. Sighing Chuck said, "Well no use to waste my energy on a door that won't open."

Finding that nobody but the maids came into the laundry room throughout the day. Listening on conversations quite interesting. For example you know in movies maids are quit and nice girls and when they talk to one another it's girl stuff with one another? Well that's nothing like in real life. In real life they are cruel vicious to each other and cold hearted bitches. It isn't pretty to listen to in his stand point.

After listening to quarrels for the most part, Chuck went off day dreaming of how Blair would react to her costume and how she would look in it…

Never mind that! I have to get out of this closet. Slamming his shoulder into the door Chuck managed to bounce back and knock things over.

He huffed in frustration. It was then Chuck realized he had gotten cleaning supply on his pants.

"What is this stuff?" Chuck lifted up the container to his face to see if it stained. Dorinda walked into the closet. Giving her the scene of Chuck Bass in the middle of the closet floor with something on his pants and cleaning supplies by his nose.

"Mr. Chuck? Do others know about your problem?"

"What problem?"

"You're stiffing cleaning problem."

"I do not stiff cleaner's."

Dorinda gave him a skeptical look and said, "Okay." Even thought she wasn't convinced.

"How did you even get in here?" Chuck asked.

"The door."

"But the door was locked."

"It wasn't locked Mr. Bass. Are the fumes getting to your head?"

"What." growled Chuck?

"All be getting the detergent and I'll be leaving you."

Dorina walked over to a shelf and found it's contents had been knocked over.

She searched on the ground for it but couldn't find it. Turning to Chuck she found he was holding the bottle. Wordlessly she held out her hand. Chuck handed it over. With a disturbed look she went to leave the room. But when she came in the door closed behind her.

So once again Chuck Bass was stuck in the closet, apparently a non locked one, with Dorinda.

Splendid.

Later on Dorinda kept on shooting panicked glances at Chuck. "Are you sure, there is no way out Mr. Bass?"

"Yes I would have been out by now. My cell phone has no reception and there are no vents in this stuffy place. Only supplies, a door, you, and me Chuck Bass."

"Your not going to assault me are you?" Dorina said as she scooted away from him.

"Why would I do that? I was stuck in a closet over night and now I'm stuck with you. It's not like we're the last people on earth."

"But Miss. Blair said -."

"Blair has her own view of things and is prejudice against my character."

After it was established Chuck wasn't going to attack Dorinda they started having a conversation.

During this they found they should pick up the supplies. Chuck leaned across Dorinda to pick up the supplies on her other side. Of course at that moment Blair opened the door. Giving her the scene of Chuck and Dorinda on the floor, in a scatter of cleaning supplies, with Chuck, seemingly, on Dorinda.

A/N: Please Review! This chapter took a while not to write, but to actually get down to work and start writing. We stayed up for two hours writing this chapter late at night. We got exhausted at the end. Gwyen who is co-author passed out from writing. It was a hilarious night when we were writing. I tried to have the chapter longer then the last so you guys would be fulfilled longer. I know we don't produce chapters so fast, but it is hard when your other writer and you aren't writing at the same time. It's hard to explain really. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and want the third! Please Review, it's a nice way for us to know what you liked or did not like so we can make our stories and chapters better.

Thank You:

To our Readers, for taking their time to actually read our story and hopefully our future stories and chapters to come. Along with everyone who waited a while for our second chapter to come out.

To our musical play list that consists of Rihanna's Rehab, The Killer's Mr. Brightside and On top, Lady Gaga's whole CD The Fame, and Chris Brown's Forever!

_**Check back soon, for more of our stories/chapters or for quicker purposes subscribe to us. Feedback/ Reviews are much appreciated and are welcomed.**_


End file.
